heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Rescue
A hero/heroine must rescue someone or something when they are under attack. They quickly do this whenever they sense distress, such as hearing a cry for help. This event often happens when another hero is being overpowered by a villain, or a simple civilian is being threatened. Not to be confused with Freeing the Hostages. Examples * Darkwing Duck speeds on his Ratcatcher to save Gosalyn Waddlemeyer from Taurus Bulba's henchmen. * Tom Cat chases the Siamese Cat trio to rescue the kidnapped Jerry Mouse. Tom and Jerry also pursue Miss Gulch to rescue Dorothy Gale's dog, Toto. * Elise Rainier wards off the Ghoul and saves Josh. * Rocky Rhodes ziplining to save Ginger from the pie machine. * Buck betrayed by Rico rushes back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace from Slim's goons. * Dimitri about to punch Rasputin in the face to save Anastasia. * Phineas and Ferb come to the rescue in time to save their sister Candace and their friends Burford and Baljeet, as well as Melissa and Zack, from Pistachions. * Iago's timely arrival to save Aladdin and the gang from Jafar's wrath. * Ben rescues the hens from Dag and his goons. When his son Otis does the same thing, Miles, Peck, Freddie, Pig, Pip, and the Jersey Cows arrive to give him backup. * Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. * Officer Smith saving Yogi from falling of the mountain. * Fagin smashing into Sykes' warehouse to save Jenny, Oliver, Dodger and the gang. * Tarzan swinging to save his gorilla clan from Clayton and his goons * Nash and Ramsey move to the rescue Arlo and Spot who were chased by Thunderclap and his gang * Mighty Joe Young climbs the flaming Ferris Wheel to rescue the boy at the top. * The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, and the Cowardly Lion sneaking into the Wicked Witch's castle to rescue Dorothy. * Andrew Steyn, Mpudi and Xi immobilize Sam Boga and his gang to rescue Kate Thompson and her students. * George Newton and his family moves to rescue their puppies from Regina and Floyd who snatched the puppies from Ted and Emily. * Anne Lewis successfully rescues her partner Robocop from being destroyed by her friend-turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him after being inform by Kaplan and the others of the latter's treachery. * Gurgi sneaking into the Horned King's castle to rescue Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam. * Hermey and Yukon Cornelius distracting the Abominable Snowmonster in order to save Rudolph, his parents, and Clarice. * Bill Koala, Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge Mrs. Bill, Cheryl and Beryl on the flyer to saving Blinky Bill from Sir Claude "The Cat" at the zoo. * King Kong rescues Ann Darrow from being eaten by the Vastatosaurus Rex trio. * Blue rushes in to save Rexy from being killed by the Indominus Rex. * Mufasa rescues Simba and Nala from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, then later rescues Simba again from the wildebeest stampede that Scar throws him into. * Omega Supreme rescues Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Prof. Sumdac from an unstable space bridge by allowing himself to be consumed by it, though not before he ejects Ratchet and Sari. * Han Solo saves Finn from being killed by FN-2199. * Ford Brody saves Godzilla from being killed by the M.U.T.O.s by destroying their eggs, and later Godzilla returns the favor by rescuing Brody from being killed by the vengeful female M.U.T.O. twice. * Stoick the Vast rescues Valka from being killed by Drago Bludvist, then later sacrifices his life to save Hiccup from being killed by a brainwashed Toothless. * Cait Sith rescues Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockhart from getting executed by Scarlet, Shinra's head of Weapon and Development. * John McClane rescues his estrangled wife Holly McClane from Hans Gruber by making him fall to his death and avenges her boss Joe Takagi and her friend Harry Ellis. * Mickey Mouse rescues his girlfriend Minnie Mouse from Pete on a frequent basis. * Izabella comes to Sqweeks' rescue by ordering Megatron to release her best friend. * Helen Harris, Toshiro, and Zhou rescue Wade Watts when IOI invades Samantha Cook's hideout. * Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack sneaking onto the Deavor's cruise ship to rescue their parents and Lucius from Evelyn Deavor. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes